Coaxial cables are widely used to carry high frequency electrical signals. Coaxial cables enjoy a relatively high bandwidth, low signal losses, are mechanically robust, and are relatively low cost. A coaxial cable typically includes an elongate inner conductor, a tubular outer conductor, and a dielectric separating the inner and outer conductors. For example, the dielectric may be a plastic foam material. An outer insulating jacket may also be applied to surround the outer conductor.
Coaxial cables may advantageously be used to connect to a tap at a ground pedestal or at an overhead line to carry signals from the tap to the customer. The tap is, in turn, connected to a trunk cable that typically serves a number of customers. Fiber optic, and electrical multi-conductor cables may alternately or additionally be so configured for such a customer drop application.
Typically an installer carries one or more relatively large reels of drop cable to an installation site to connect the customer to the trunk cable. The approximate length of cable, and some slack, that is needed for the particular drop installation, is manually pulled and then cut from the larger supply on the reel. Both ends of the cable are prepared by installing respective connectors onto ends of the cable. The connectors at the ends of the cable are then respectively coupled to mating connectors at the tap and also at the customer's interface. Unfortunately, this installation procedure is relatively time consuming and uses field-installed connectors that may not be as good and/or reliable as factory-installed connectors. Sometimes one or more of the connectors may not be installed properly. In addition, a considerable and uncontrolled amount of waste cable may be produced by this conventional installation approach.
Relatively long lengths of cable, such as for trunk applications, are typically designed in advance. Accordingly, a pre-connectorized cable can be made at the manufacturing facility with its attendant advantages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,013 to Bedrosian discloses a reel for a pre-connectorized telephone cable.
Unfortunately, for drop cable applications, the labor intensive manual approach is typically used. Pre-connectorized cables are not typically available. In addition, there may be no convenient manner to store slack at the drop installation even if a pre-connectorized cable were used.
A network interface device (NID) is commonly provided as a demarcation between the customer's wiring and the network or service provider's wiring. A typical NID, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,559 to Collins et al., includes a base having a network side and a customer side. The base may be mounted to the outer wall of customer's residence, for example. A cover is connected to the base and protects the customer and network components from the elements. The NID cover includes side-by-side pivoting doors that permit selective access to the customer and network sides. U.S. Pat. No. Des 314,759 also to Collins et al. discloses a NID cover having a corner portion that is hinged to permit selective access.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 415,118 to Stanush et al. discloses a NID having a single hinged cover having a generally rectangular outline with slightly rounded edges. U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,643 to Decker et al. discloses a NID having a generally rectangular cover that is vertically slidable onto a base and that is rounded over on opposing vertical edges, like a longitudinal section through a cylinder.
Although various NID configurations have been disclosed in the prior art, not all configurations provide for a compact, and/or aesthetically pleasing appearance. In addition, such NIDs have not provided convenient storage of larger amounts of cable therein.